Our Tragedy
by Angel's Apple
Summary: -ONESHOT, WEIRD, EDITED- Songfic pertamaku. pelampiasan karena lagi gak ada ide. Baca lalu review, ya! WARNING!: ItachixHinabi, my self insert!


**A/N:** Songfic yang kubuat di sela" kehabisan ide untuk Hinabi's Story… maaf buat yang nungguin! Songfic ini lagunya udah jadul banget, tapi juga abadi sebagai lagu favorit ku!! Jadi, enjoy dulu aja…

**Summary:**

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on…  
We'll… stay… forever this way…  
You are safe in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on…_

Songfic pertama ku. baca lalu review!

**WARNING!**: fanfic 'egois'. ItachixMe!

**Disclaimer:** Masashi! ayo berikan Itachi padakuuu!!

* * *

**_Itachi and Hinabi Tears..._**

_Songfic My Heart Will Go On_

_Tragedy/Parody_

* * *

_Hinabi POV_

_Every night in my dreams…  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on…_

GYAA!!

Aku tersentak bangun…

Mimpi buruk…

Aku melihat Itachi di gantung dan tertusuk pedang dalam amaterasu dan tsukuyomi-nya sendiri…

Kami-sama…

Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Itachi-kun-ku…

Kutenangkan diriku, lalu Aku berbaring untuk tidur lagi..

_Far across the distance,  
and spaces between us…  
you have come to show you go on…_

Aku malah tidak bisa tidur! Aku memikirkan itachi aj ah…

Saat ini itachi sedang menjalankan misi dari Pein-sama, bersama Kisame tentu.

Katanya, Sasuke si anak ayam sedang mencarinya. Cih, anak ayam yang bodoh. Menyerahkan diri sendiri pada musang. Dia takkan menang…

Tapi kata Sasori danna dia belajar sama Orochi jelek itu. Mungkin dia tambah kuat…

_CKIIT!_

Oh, kenapa perasaan tidak enak itu datang lagi??

_Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on…  
_

Atau jangan-jangan…

…

Aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur.

Atau aku duduk saja di depan pintu mrkas??

Aku pun berjongkok di depan pintu markas,

memandang pohon-pohon yang berderet di hutan depan markas..

Mengharap Itachi datang dari kejauhan…

_Once more you open the door…  
And you're here in my heart…  
And my heart will go on and on…  
_

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

Aku bangkit dan mulai berlari untuk mencari Itachi…

_Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

"kenapa hinabi-sama?" Kaisa, cendrawasih kuchiyoseku, bertanya.

"Aku hanya kawatir pada Itachi… seharusnya dia sudah pulang dari tadi!"

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

_Lapangan hutan, deket konoha…_

Aku dan kaisa melihat hal mengerikan, yang kalau saja tidak kami lihat sendiri kami takkan percaya: Itachi terbaring berdarah menatap Sasuke dan pedangnya. Sasuke menatap Itachi.

"Ka-kaisa… ayo.." kaisa hanya mengangguk.

"_Chakra no kyuutai_!" 9 tirai cakra terikat pada 9 bulu ekor kaisa. Kaisa mengelilingi Itachi. Menyusun tembok cakra kuat di sekeliling nya.

"Ne?? ada Hinabi nee-san rupanya??" sasuke mengenali kaisa.

"bodoh. Kau tidak memintaku untuk berduel kan, ayam?" kataku bergetar.

"kalau kau menghalangiku melayangkan nyawa Itachi, aku siap berduel denganmu." Balas nya.

"cih." Byakuganku aktif "sombong."

Tapi toh kata" ku tak terbukti. 10 menit kemudian, dia berhasil membuat ku menguras chakra ku. Kaisa juga sudah terkuai lemas. Aku terjatuh tengkurap di atas tubuh sekarat itachi.

"Bagaimana? Sudah puas?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Bekas pukulan" ku seakan tak melukai nya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban ku, dia melakukan sunshin.

Aku berusaha berdiri. Tapi aku hanya ter duduk. Menangis.. untuk terakhir kali nya..

Itachi masih terbuka matanya. Menatap ku untuk terakhir kali nya. Membuat hatiku tercabik.. membuatku semakin meratap..

"AKU BODOH!! Maafkaan aku ita kun.. seharusnya a-aku−!" Itachi menatap ku. Seakan mengatakan _'sudahlah… hentikan. Ini takdir.'_

"Hinabi-chan.. aishiteru.." Itachi mengumpulkan tenaga untukmengatakan hal yang paling dalam di hatinya…

"Itachi kun.. a-aishiteru.." akuselalu terbata

"Aishiteru.."

Kata terakhir dari kami..

Membekas dalam hati..

Cinta kami.. lebih abadi dari cinta Romeo dan Juliet, Jack dan Rose, Neo dan Trinity…

_Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime…  
And never let go till we're one…_

_Love was when I loved you…  
One true time I hold to…  
In my life we'll always… go on…  
_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on…  
We'll… stay… forever this way…  
You are safe in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on…_

* * *

_Cakra no Kyuutai_: itu jurus ciptaan ku. mbuat dinding cakra pelindung.

haaaah... -mandangin fic ini-

aneh...

tolong akuuuu!! dengan review tentunyah! ; )

oia, ttg yg pasangan" yang di: 'cinta kami lebih abadi...', itu 3 pasangan nya nyontek dari kak Ghee. cb baca profile-nyah!! oia lagih,maaf kalo fic ini agak 'egois'.

sekali lagi... mohon reviewnyah!!


End file.
